Why Can't You And I?
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: xover with Miami Danny Messer attracts trouble everyone knows it thats why a conference is meant to be the perfect recovery after an accident in the field but it looks like trouble has found him again and this time its a Miami CSI... Slash SpeedDanny


Okay this is a new pairing for me one that i like and i thought i'd hve a go at writing it. So tell me what you think!

**Warning: **This is eventual slash so if you don't like it ship out and find another ship to sail!

**Pairing: **This will be eventual Danny/Speed (Crossover with Miami)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot

Okay so on with the story!

Why Can't You And I

Prologue

Danny Messer was known for his recklessness in the NYPD in fact many of his colleges had come to expect it from the blonde haired CSI. And while all agreed that Danny was without doubt an amazing CSI they also agreed that sometimes Danny did things that made him a liability on a crime scene rather than a help.

But this time Danny Messer could honestly say that the situation he had found himself in was not his fault. A routine crime scene had turned into something more drastic and Danny had found himself right in the middle of it all.

He'd been on a crime scene with Mac Taylor alone since the Tanglewood and Minhus incident, which could only be a good thing since it had to prove that Mac was finally starting to trust him again.

So hence the reason Danny was so happy that this situation had not been his fault and he could be blamed for screwing things up.

Or he would have been happy if he could have breathed. Danny wondered how he had actually got himself into this situation, actually he knew but what he found so amazing was that it always seemed to happen to him. Why did it always happen to him?

But at least he could say it definitely wasn't his fault. Nope this incident lay with the gunman that was currently holding a gun to Danny's head. How could a routine crime scene go so wrong? But then Danny knew better than anyone how things could change so quickly that was why the Minhus incident had caused so much flare up.

But this time Danny had done everything he should have. He'd been extra careful and it had still happened. Mac had asked him to process the perimeter, which he'd happily done. Anything to prove that he was capable and to prove to Mac that he was worth his trust and he wasn't the fuck up everyone obviously seemed to think he was.

He'd collected all the evidence and was about to report back to Mac when he heard a commotion out in the hallway and went to investigate. It was the smallest noise and Danny wondered how he had heard later he would say that it seemed the right thing to do.

He eased out into the hall and saw that there was someone trying to escape through a window down onto the fire escape. Danny knew the building had been cleared and no one was allowed on this floor without clearance so he moved further into the hall to surprise him when Mac came through the door.

The door blocked Mac's full vision of the room and so blocked the suspect from his sight. Danny knew there was only one reason Mac would be here and that was because he as looking for Danny. He made a split second decision and yelled, "Mac get down!"

Mac spun round and dropped to the floor pulling out his gun but the suspect was no longer interested in Mac who he had seen but Danny who had seemingly appeared out of no where.

Danny was ready to fire but never got the chance.

The guy jumped him and pulled the gun from his grasp and they fell to the floor fighting and grappling for the gun that seemed to be just out of their reach.

Danny tried his best to move so Mac had a clear shot at the suspect if he needed to but he knew Mac wouldn't risk taking a shot at the guy while there was the chance that Danny might get hit by the bullet.

Danny however was well aware that something needed to happen before someone got hurt. The guy was twice Danny's build but Danny was a Messer and despite not being in the Tanglewood Boys he could still brawl like one. His brother Louie had made sure of that.

Danny had always liked books and but he could proved he could fight for one reason and one reason only. They left him alone. Danny knew he was in trouble when he was nearly thrown off but he wasn't going to let this guy get the better of him so he smacked the guy in the jaw and then added a knew to the balls for good measure.

The mean machine soon became a whimpering mass on the floor and Danny took his chance and lurched out from underneath the guy and grabbed his gun from the floor.

But before Danny could do anything the guy was on him again and swung him round to face Mac. "Do anything and he gets a bullet through the head." He snarled. Mac lowered his gun and said, "Okay no one needs to get hurt here. You've done enough damage don't make it any worse for yourself." Mac said watching Danny struggle for breath.

"Mac just take him out!" Danny said struggling against the arm that was around his neck. But Mac wasn't listening he wouldn't risk angering the guy and Danny getting a bullet through his skull. "Just let him go." Mac said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The guy yelled. "He's my ticket out of here. You won't do anything while I've got him." All the while Danny struggled against the hold the guy had on him. But hearing the guy taunting Mac about how he could be used Danny saw red.

He was sick of people using him. Sonny Sassone using him to taunt Mac, Chief Hilbourne using him as an excuse to show how much the team was falling apart but this was the last straw. Using all the strength he had he swung his arm round and hit the guy in the solar plexus. The guy grunted but it was enough to let Danny go.

The guy pointed the gun at Danny but Danny was quicker he pulled up his gun and fired but it misfired. He looked down swearing and that split second was all it took Danny didn't need Mac's warning shout or Mac's shot to know he was in trouble all he needed was the gunshot from the other side of the room and a sharp pain across his chest.

He knew he was in trouble it wasn't hard he heard someone screaming and couldn't believe it when he realised it was himself and he felt himself falling backwards and could do nothing to stop it. He hit the deck hard and he felt the pain in every part of his body.

He could feel everything going fuzzy and he struggled to remain conscious and breath but every breath he took hurt.

Really he supposed it had been his fault, he hadn't kept his gun clean he hadn't wanted to even touch it after the subway incident but well, it was too late for regrets now.

He heard Mac shouting from what seemed like a long way off. "Come on Danny, Stay with me, Messer stay with me. Danny! You're going to be all right just stay with me."

He struggled to focus on the voice but as much as he tried he knew he was fighting a loosing battle "I'm sorry." He slurred incoherently before loosing the battle completely and slipping into darkness.


End file.
